The invention relates to a driving pipe for the construction of an essentially horizontal pipeline, whose wall consists at least primarily of concrete polymer. Driving pipes of this kind are used, for example, in the construction of sewers, where a major advantage is that the lines can be laid without having to dig a trench.
The horizontal drilling method for the installation of horizontal supply and disposal lines and filtering wells without trenches is known. However, this method is relatively complex, since an additional drilling machine must be used and thus the driving and the installation of the line coordinated in terms of the technical and work-related conditions.
In contrast, the driving method uses the pipeline as a means of transmitting the forces required for driving. This enables substantially less expensive construction of the line, although the design of the driving pipes must cater to the driving forces to be transmitted. As a result of the use of concrete polymer pipes, the finished line meets all practical operating requirements, including those relating to resistance to aggressive liquids and thus to service life.
Up to now, only concrete polymer driving pipes with a closed wall have been used to construct supply and disposal lines, where the seepage of liquid from the surrounding soil, or other materials surrounding the pipeline, through the pipe wall is neither possible nor intended.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to design a driving pipe of the type described in the opening paragraph, which can also be used as a filter pipe or drainage pipe, e.g. to collect seepage water.
The object is solved in that at least sections of the wall of the concrete polymer driving pipe are made of a liquid-permeable filter material consisting of gravel-like particles being bound by a binder-material, especially by a polymer.
It has been found that, despite the weakening caused by the perforations, it is possible to dimension the wall of the pipes in such a way that they are capable of absorbing and transmitting the respective maximum driving force that occurs.
Specifically, the wall of the concrete polymer pipe can be provided with several perforations, each of which is filled with the liquid-permeable filter material. These perforations can be holes, although they can also be strip-shaped perforations running in the longitudinal direction of the pipe, for example, each of which is filled with correspondingly strip-shaped filter material. The pipe may consist partially, sub-stantially or completely of a concrete polymer material.
Further details of the invention are disclosed in the sub-claims.